Battle of the Five Forces Part 1
Story Yami is in a cellar like room, arms held up by chains. He pulls and struggles against the chains, though it is useless. Yami: Come on! There has to be a way out of these! The door opens, as Mindy slips in, acting skittish. Her hands tremble, as she wields a set of keys. Yami: Mindy? What are you? Mindy: Ssh. Mindy unlocks the chains, freeing Yami. He rubs at the spots where the chains were, which are raw. Yami: Thanks. Mindy: Sayer is going to kill everyone. I know how he feels, being treated like a monster by regular humans, but, that doesn’t excuse his actions. You have to stop him. Save our friends from their fate. Yami: Will do. First, I need to get Crow and Axel. Crow and Axel are chained down in another room, Mako constantly blasting Axel with water to keep him wet. Mako: They’ll be no escape of this prey if I can help it. Yami: Hey! Mako! Mako turns, as Yami runs at him, two cards on the Dueltrix. Mako fires a water burst, as Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, Echojaws multiplying to dodge the attack. Echojaws: Let’s see how you handle a feeding frenzy! Mako: (Fearful) How did you escape?! Mako continues to fire water streams, Echojaws multiplying to dodge. Some of them are hit and pushed back, but the water revitalizes them, each one hit roaring triumphantly. Mako begins to retreat in fear, when the Echojaws clones dog pile onto him, holding him down. Echojaws breaks the cell door down, and bites through the chains on Crow and Axel. Crow: Tsk! You sure took your time! Echojaws: Oh, give me a break. It’s not like it was any easier for me to get out. The Echojaws clones take Mako back to his cell, locking him into the chains. One of the clones slams his arm into Mako’s head, knocking him out. Mindy: Was that really necessary? Echojaws: His Orishan DNA makes him quite resilient to physical attacks. He won’t stay down long, and his powers will allow him to escape easily enough. Echojaws reverts. Yami: What matters is giving us time. Crow, Axel, report back to your superiors. The Enforcer and Hunters are going to battle at Domino Square. Crow: You’re hoping that our appearance will stop the bloodshed? It might just create more. Yami: It’s worth a try. Make sure the orders are to capture people alive. Axel: You might as well try to end world hunger. This is a war, and in war… Yami: There are casualties. Keep them to a minimum then. Mindy! Mindy looks startled, as Yami hands her a card. Yami: This has the location of Aster Phoenix. I need you to go to him, and have him meet me at the hospital. Mindy: Aster?! The really dreamy guy?! Uh, (She blushes) Sure. The group breaks off, as Yami arrives back at the hospital. Serenity is sitting with Luna at Leo’s bedside, while Ishizu and Mahad speak outside the door. Ishizu: You are saying he’s been corrupted? Mahad: I am certain of it, Lady Ishizu. Marik was being controlled by a dark entity. The extent of his actions have been escalated due to it, but his actions are driven by his own personal feelings exfoliated. Yami: Which means I need your help now more than ever. Mahad and Ishizu look, seeing Yami walk up towards them. Yami: Marik’s leading the Hunters to kill the Enforcers. A small gang war has escalated into a full fledged battle, the Arcadia Movement and Police going to be there as well. I need your help to make sure that they don’t all kill each other, and to help cleanse Marik. Mahad: I am always at your side, Pharaoh. Yami: Ishizu? You being silent won’t help your brother. You have to take the initiative on this. Ishizu: I am aware of this. And while it pains me to fight my brothers, I shall, in the attempt to save them. Luna: Count me in too. The group is startled, as Luna and Serenity come out. Luna: I heard every word, and I want to help. Yami: Luna, you should stay with your brother. Serenity: I’ll watch over him. He’ll be fine with me. Where is my brother, while on this topic? Yami: I sent him on an errand for me. Try to get White Dragon to help us. Don’t worry about him. Serenity nods, and heads back into the room. Luna: You lied to her. Yami: Yeah. And I feel bad about it too. Luna: Then we have to save him too. Leo left something. Luna pulls stuff out of a backpack, being comm devices. Luna: Put them in your ear, and then we can hear and speak to each other. Yami: Like against Diagon. You can read enemy movements for us to focus on. Well done, Luna. Luna: Thank Leo when he wakes. The group heads down the stairs, as Aster and Skurd arrive, Aster yawning. Aster: You know, when I said I was free today, I didn’t mean this early. This better be good. End Scene The night sky is clear, the full moon illuminating Domino Square. The Hunters enter the Square from the East entrance, while the Enforcers converge from the West Entrance. Marik: So, you actually came. Did you ever consider that this was to be your death? Jack: Like we’ll let a bunch of radicalists soil our good name. Maybe killing the half-breeds off is our best option, but that doesn’t make it the right one. Marik: Such an enclosed way of thinking will be the death of all of you. And that day is now. Marik raises his hand, as the Hunters all raise automatic weapons, pointing them at the Enforcers. The younger members look nervous, flinching back. Jim: Hold steady! These cockatoos don’t realize the extent of this action. They won’t go through with it. Marik: Such innocence. Let’s flush it out. Viper: Hold! Marik and Jack turn to look, as Commissioner Viper leads the police in from the North Entrance, them wearing body armor and wielding assault rifles. Sergeant Mina, Detective Trudge, Crow and Axel are there as well. Viper: You take them out, we’ll take you out. Drop your weapons and surrender. Marik: Commissioner Viper. I hadn’t thought that you would lead your forces straight into the lion’s den. Sayer: Then you probably weren’t counting on this either. Sayer leads the Arcadia Movement in from the South Entrance, followed by Weevil on Hercules Beetle, Rex, Aki, Espa Roba, Tania, Bastion, Mai, Bruno and Broder. Sayer: While you take the time to take them out, I will help myself to the spoils of war, and take you out. The corrupt police system that restrains us will be abolished. Crow: You really don’t get it, do you Sayer? We’re on the same side! Sayer: Oh? If you are free, then that must mean, Voice: I’m here too. Gravadactyl flies in, Aster and Skurd riding on top of him. Gravadactyl has Gravattack’s main body and head, with the jetpack and wings on his back. His legs are Astrodactyl’s, though they are short stubs. His arms are the same width as Astrodactyl’s, covered in rock. He’s releasing gravity propulsion waves to keep himself in the air, as he flies over the center of the Square. He releases a powerful gravity propulsion, which encompasses the entire Square, forcing everyone down to their knees. All the guns are forced out of the wielder’s hands, pinned to the ground. Gravadactyl lands in the middle of the square, Aster hopping off his head. Aster: Nicely done. We are now in the center of what’s about to be the biggest firefight the city’s ever known. Skurd: Oh, don’t worry. Bullets don’t do much harm to me. Aster: Thanks for the encouragement. Gravadactyl: Everyone! This battle can be avoided! We are in an era of peace, yet all you crave are the wars of old! You fought before so we could obtain this peace, don’t throw it away now for some forsaken ideal of what society should look like! Lay down your weapons to those who wield them and pull back from this day! Marik smirks, as he goes flat onto his stomach. From behind him is Greiger, wielding a bazooka. He fires a shell at Gravadactyl, who’s arm glows with purple gravity energy. He whips a gravity whip, the trail hitting the fired shell, forcing it straight into the ground, it exploding. The gravity field is lessened, as the Hunters pick their weapons up, getting ready to fire. Aster: Skurd! Skurd: Yes, yes. I see them. The Hunters open fire at Gravadactyl and Aster, the Enforcers behind them in the line of fire. Gravadactyl releases gravity whips, catching some of the bullets and slamming them to the ground. Skurd uses the Nemetrix to transform into Vicetopus, creating several large tentacles on Aster’s body, as well as his hands. Aster moves them around, taking the stray bullets, them not piercing his skin. Gravadactyl is hit by several as well, his body barely being chipped. Viper: Now’s our chance! Open fire! Crow: Are you crazy?! The officers pick their assault rifles back up, opening fire at the Hunters. Gravadactyl lifts his legs into the air, aiming his jetpack in that direction. He falls to the ground, but releases a gravity pulse that draws those bullets in, going to the ground by Gravadactyl’s side. Sayer: Espa! Get ready to grab a handful of those weapons! Sayer holds his hands out, as he fires magnetic waves. He catches all the guns in the hands of the Hunters and Police, lifting them all into the air. Espa shoots lightning, catching four of the guns and pulling them out of the mass. Gravadactyl extends a gravity whip, forcing them to the ground. Bruno catches two of the guns, and quickly converts them into a high power blaster. He fires a blaster shot, causing the grounded weapons to explode. Jack: Their weapons are gone! Now is the time to settle this! Hand on! Charge! Gravadactyl reverts, as the Enforcers come charging it. Weevil feeds Hercules Beetle the remaining guns, as it fires a laser at the Enforcers, blowing several of those in the rear away. Sayer: Those who specialize in close combat, advance! Marik: Hunters, show them your knife skills. Viper: Officers! Engage and disarm! All four sides charge towards the center, Aster spinning his head around like crazy to see everything. Aster: Well, we definetely picked the absolute worst spot to see everything! Yami: Luna, give me something! Luna: (Over comms) I can’t read the police. Their helmets are blocking my powers. Disengage the Hunters, and, Rex is coming for you! Rex swings his arms at Yami, as Aster extends his tentacles, catching him. He shoves Rex backwards, him tumbling forcing the Arcadia Movement to scatter. Luna: Sayer’s planning to control your next transformation! Yami: Aster, cover me! Aster: Got it! Aster intercepts Sayer, blocking him off from Yami. He extends tentacles, as Aki raises large roots from the ground, ensnaring Aster’s tentacles with her thorns. Luna: Aster, look out! An Enforcer goes to punch Aster, as he swats him away with a tentacle. Yami: (Drawing cards) Don’t hurt them too bad! Aster: I didn’t! That was a light blow considering! Yami: Mahad, see if you can get our comms to Crow and Axel! We need ears on the police! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, as he transforms into Rath Arms. Rath Arms: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ ARMIES ENGAGING IN WAR! YOU WANT TO TAKE EACH OTHER OUT, YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH RATH ARMS! Hunters lunge towards Rath Arms, as he releases a sonic clap, blowing most of them away. Hunters go to engage the Police, as Crow kicks several away. Trudge draws his staff, deflecting knives and striking them down. Axel releases streams of fire to keep Enforcers back, as Viper holds his position. Mina spots a shadow moving, and goes towards it, kicking at it. Mahad dodges with ease, slipping through to Crow. Crow: Mahad? Mahad: Hold still for a moment. Mahad extends a bandage, it going into Crow’s ear. He reacts violently, pulling away. Crow: Hey! What was that for?! Luna: Crow, can you hear me? Crow: Whoa! Luna? But where? Luna: Doesn’t matter. Duck! Crow ducks to avoid a knife, kicking the Hunter in the crotch as he does. Mahad slinks off, as Crow rejoins the fight. Skurd transforms into Seismic Constrictor, covering Aster in a white scale armor, that covers his head, shoulders, arms and back, giving him a tail and the red eyes over his head. Aster’s vision is immediately changed, him seeing the world through the vibrations of footsteps and sounds. Aster: Whoa! This vision is! Aster ducks and swipes his tail, tripping an Enforcer. Mai whips an energy whip at him, as he lunges out of the way towards her. She releases a propulsion wave to knock him back as he approaches. Rath Arms wrestles with Tania for a moment, before tossing her back towards the Arcadia Movement, knocking Bastion over. Greiger, with a bazooka again, fires a shell at Rath Arms. Rath Arms swats it aside, it redirected straight towards Sayer. Aki: Sayer, look out! Sayer holds his hand up, catching the shell. He launches it back at Greiger, it exploding by him, blowing him back and knocking him out. Sayer: Child’s play. Just like that one. Marik chucks a grenade at Sayer, who catches it with ease. A sniper shot hits the grenade, forcing its explosion, blowing Sayer back. He is burned and injured deeply, Aki going over to him. Aki: Sayer! Hang in there! Sayer: Don’t, worry about me. Lead us to victory! Broder comes over, using his ice powers to heal Sayer’s wounds. Another sniper shot is fired at Sayer, while Aki raises a root wall to stop it, the bullet digging into the root. Rath Arms: I heard a gunshot! Luna, you have him? Luna: No. He’s not here. Far off. Aster: Must be the sniper that tried to take me out before. Skurd: Yami, cover us while we try and snuff him out. Axel: (Over comms) Focus on tall buildings with a clean line of sight from here. Aster touches his fist to the ground, as Rath Arms takes blaster fire from Bruno. Another sniper shot hits Rath Arms, bouncing off his skin, but him roaring in the direction it came from. Aster senses the vibrations of the ground, following it back to a tower just outside the Square’s perimeter. Aster: Got it! On the East side, there’s a tower! The sniper’s nest is there! Rath Arms: Mahad, do you copy? Mahad: Yes, and am on route. Rath Arms: Aster. Make some cover. I want that sniper disengaged until Mahad takes him out. Aster: Consider it done! Let’s go Buglizard! Skurd: (Sighs) Is it really necessary to name them? They are mindless predators. Aster: Without a name, they’re just beasts. With a name, they are marketable hero plushies! Skurd transforms into Buglizard, encasing Aster’s entire body in the skin with claws and a tail. Aster: One smokescreen, coming up! Aster looks upward, releasing a green fog from his body, which quickly expands to cover the Square. Rath Arms reverts, as he draws two cards, placing them on the Dueltrix and slapping it down. He transforms into Wildrot, roaring. He releases his own gas, which intermingles and bonds with Aster’s fog. Wildrot then pounces on an Enforcer, forcing him back. Jim cracks a whip at him, forcing Wildrot to a halt. Jim: Back there, little bugger! You should know that I’m one of the best animal tamers back home! Axel: You should’ve stayed home, then! Axel charges in, punching at Jim. Jim coils his whip and catches the fist, kicking Axel away before whipping at him. Axel is struck in the face, getting a cut. Axel lights on fire, as he shoots flames, forcing Jim into a retreat. Broder’s ice powers heal Sayer smoothly, while Aki provides cover from Hunters coming at them. Sayer: Heh. To think, you’ve only been with us a few days, and you are making this much of an impact. Broder: It is always in those you don’t expect greatness from, to rise from the shadows to claim greatness for themselves. Broder’s left eye glows, a rune being visible in it. Sayer spots this, intrigued. Sayer: What is it? Broder: Someone just tried to read my mind. From that abandoned mansion behind us. Sayer: Take them out, then. I can manage from here. Inside the mansion, Luna is looking down on the battle, it now covered in fog. Luna: Okay, I can’t see anymore, but hold your positions and you can hold them back. Ishizu has gone down to join you guys, so that should be some added relief. Broder: What’s this? They left the little girl all on her own? Luna gasps, as she turns, Broder phasing out of the floor. He has his wings expanded, floating in the air. Broder: You’re the threat to my mind? No matter. You have been elected, for elimination. Forces Signers * Yami * Ishizu * Mahad * Luna * Aster Phoenix * Skurd Arcadia Movement * Sayer * Aki Izayoi * Weevil Underwood ** Hercules Beetle * Rex Raptor * Espa Roba * Tania * Bastion * Mai * Bruno * Broder Enforcers * Jack Atlas * Jim Cook Hunters * Marik Ishtar * Odion Ishtar * Greiger * Sniper (unseen) Domino City Police * Commissioner Viper * Detective Trudge * Sergeant Mina Simington * Crow * Axel Others * Mindy * Mako * Serenity Aliens Used By Yami * Echojaws * Gravadactyl (first appearance) * Rath Arms * Wildrot By Skurd * Vicetopus (first appearance) * Seismic Constrictor (first appearance) * Buglizard (first appearance) Trivia * The episode name and the events of the episode were based off The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies. * The Signers adopt a comms system to communicate like the Avengers do in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Broder has protection from his mind being read thanks to his Rune Eye. * Jim is revealed to be an animal tamer, wielding a whip. * It's revealed that Wildrot's gas can bond with other gas sources, such as Buglizard's fog. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hunter Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ragnarok Arc